The Bachelor
by Shadowhunter5801
Summary: Clary and Jace have been best friends forever, so when Jace is chosen as the Bachelor, he asks Clary if she will be a bachelorette to come with him. As his best friend. But the game changes for Clary when she realizes she has more than freindly feelings for Jace. Will she tell him, and really enter the competition, or will she forever hold her peace as he falls for another? AH, AU.
1. Suit and Tie

**Chapter 1**

I sat in the limo as it drove down the lamp-lit road. Various girls screamed and chattered around me. My ears caught snippets like "He's so hot." or "I would do Jace Wayland any day." but I wasn't a part of the fan girl club. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

_Jace:_

_Are you ready to be a bachelorette?_

I huffed and rolled my eyes. Some best friend. He knew I hated the label.

_Clary:_

_Why do you want me here anyways? Its not like I'm going to 'vie for the heart' of my best friend._

_Jace:_

_I've already explained! I just want you here as one, my best friend (even though none of the other girls would know), and I need an inside spy. You've been by best friend since, what, birth? You owe me for sticking with you this long._

I raised my eyebrows at the last text, letting out a soft chuckle. Yeah, right, owed him.

_Clary:_

_Riiiiight. I owe you. Suure. It's not like I'm leaving my entire life in New York behind to fly to LA and act like I'm finding love for an ultimate goal of what? Acclaiming 'spy status' in your eyes?_

_Jace:_

_Exactly :) Love ya, Fray! See you soon! Gotta go! Remember, we've never met!_

_Clary:_

_Yeah, yeah. Love ya too, Wayland._

I put my phone on sleep and slipped it back into my purse, the girls around me unaware of my conversation with the man that they would soon be competing to marry. Yes, I flew all the way to California so that I could fake date the guy that's been my best friend since, well... birth (literally, our parents were friends, and we were born about a month apart).

He had made the compelling argument that I would go crazy with no one to play Dead or Alive with. I had countered that Simon would play me, to which he shot back that Simon would be too wrapped up in Izzy. So here I am.

"Hey," The girl that sat next to me poked me on the shoulder, and I turned from looking out the window to face her. She had an Asian build, with an angular face, brown eyes, and hair as black as Isabelle's.

"I'm Aline," she continued, "What's your name?" I plastered on a smile, hoping to god that she wasn't like the other squealing girls in the car.

"I'm Clary." I shook her outstretched hand, and shook it. She leaned closer to whisper in my ear.

"Is it just me, or do some of those girls seem a little... psycho?" she asked, turning my fake smile into a real one.

"No," I whispered back, "It's not just you, I feel like my ears are gonna blast at any moment."

"I swear to god, if I have to hear _Ohmigod, Jace Wayland without his shirt on is, like, heaven_ one more time, I'll kill someone!" She turned away from me to glare at the others.

As if on cue, one of the girls shouted, "Ohmigod, Jace Wayland without his shirt on is, like, heaven!" Aline and I turned to each other and burst out laughing. I wondered if what the other limos were like, along with the girls in them, seeing as I had only been in this one.

The limo slowed to a stop, and Aline subconsciously gripped my shoulder. I could tell that, even though she may deny it, she was just as nervous as the rest of the girls. My heart pounded in my chest, but not for the same reason as everyone else. I wasn't anticipating meeting Jace, I was terrified that I would be on national TV.

I know we had done the interview, but this was different. From the second I stepped out of the limo on, the cameras would be everywhere. They would see me relax, draw, eat, hell, for all I know, they could be watching me sleep, too.

I hush had fallen over us all, and I found myself holding onto Aline. Suddenly, a voice crackled over the speakers.

"Kailie Blue, you're up." it announced, and Kailie (I'm assuming) stepped out of the door as it opened for her. The rest of us found ourselves staring at the window.

"That's _him_!" Some whisper-yelled, as if he would actually be able to hear them if they spoke too loud. I didn't see anything too impressive. I just saw my best friend. Blonde, curly hair, piercing golden eyes, tall, muscular build. But something _felt_ different, because when I looked at him, I felt a weird fluttering deep inside me, and my breath caught.

Wait, _fluttering?!_ What the hell was wrong with me? I glanced around, as if I could somehow spot the source of that weird feeling, then shook my head, dismissing it quickly. I resumed trying to asses him, but it was hard, seeing as Kailie blocked most of my view, and all I could see was his head. I sighed and sat down, turning my back on the window.

Soon, Kailie's turn was up, and, one by one, the girls went out, until I was the last one left. I had also been told that I was the last one of the night, so, therefore, I was the closing impression. I was sure my jackass of a friend planned it, but there was nothing I could do.

"Clary Fray." The voice cued, and I took a deep breath, I was ready. The door opened, and I stepped unsteadily onto the pavement, trying to move gracefully in my current attire. It was hard, seeing as I had only worn a dress and heels a total of about six times in my 22 year life.

The second I saw Jace, my eyes grew wide. Just like I never wore a dress, he never wore a suit. And he. Looked. Good. I bit my lip as my eyes met his, only to find him with the same expression as me.

"Wow." I swear I heard him say. I walked forwards slowly, the soft breeze blowing the silky fabric of the dress. I finally came to a stop in front of Jace, my forehead only meeting his eyes. At least it was an improvement from only meeting his nose.

"I'm Jace," he used the tone that he always used on girls that he wanted to get in bed (For the benefit of the camera, I'm assuming), but his words still cascaded over me, making me shiver. _Wait, what the holy hell? Did someone slip something into my drink? Why was he all of a sudden having such an effect on me?_ I brushed it off yet again.

"Clary, Clary Fray," I smiled up at him. The realization that the other girls had done something extra seemed to strike us both at the same time. I hadn't planned anything, seeing as it was _Jace_ I was "meeting", but now I realized that we couldn't have our usual banter, knowing we weren't supposed to have even met in passing before. I took the opportunity to scan him one more time, and that was when my eyes caught on it. His damn tie was messed up.

"You don't wear suits much, do you?" I asked, knowing the answer full and well.

"Uh, no." He looked confused, "Why?"

"Tilt your head up," I commanded, and he did so without complaint. I stepped closer, undoing the tie, then redoing the knot the correct way.

"Thanks, Fr- Clary." He grinned sheepishly at the almost slip-up.

"No problem." I assured him, voice surprisingly softer than my usual tone, "Am I the last one."

"Yep." his lips fell into the guarded smirk that everyone, except for his true friends, was used to, "Shall we go inside?" His voice returned to the goofy tone that was reserved for the people he was close to.

"We shall!" I replied, smiling like an idiot. We started towards the mansion. He pressed his hand into the small of my back, and I know it was only to guide me, but it seemed to twist my insides. My steps faltered as I realized what was happening to me. _I had a freaking crush on my best friend._

**I hope you guys like the first chapter! No, before you ask, Aline is not horrible in the story. I have a question for all of you Mortal Instruments followers:**

**What would you change about TMI (the movie) if you could? **

**PS: As for the Clace part... well we'll just have to see what happens! :) Until next time!**

**-Shadowhunter5801**


	2. I Gotta Feelin'

**Hey! I'm back! So, I want to thank _all_ of my reviewers: bookfannie, IloveGoodBooks (Don't we all? :D), gottalovetheboywiththebread, Mollytamale, OneoftheNephilim, and all of the guests!**

**OneoftheNephilim: I don't plan on bailing any time soon :)**

**Mollytamale: I'm so glad this is different, it's what I was aiming for! I wanted a bachelor fic, but I wanted it to be... unique :D**

**Guest: I will torture you guys with the Clace wait for _as long as possible_, don't worry about that. *evil laugh* And, the thing about Jace's POV will be at the bottom! **

**IloveGoodBooks: I know what you mean! You never want to watch the movie with me, because I'm screaming at everything they do wrong, and, I will admit, I _have _thrown various objects at the screen... :P**

**Other Guests: I'm so happy you like it, and I will definitely continue**

**bookfannie: Of _COURSE _:D**

Jace and I walked into the reception room to be met with a chorus of squeals and cheers. None of them were for me, of course. Within seconds, I lost my friend in the mob of people attempting to get close and hug him or just be near him.

I simply rolled my eyes and stepped back, not wanting to be involved and/or trampled. I grabbed a clean glass, filling it with champagne, then sat down on one of the couches. By this time, some of the girls had returned, but Jace and the rest of his posse were nowhere to be seen. Aline sat beside me, pulling another contestant behind her.

"Helen, this is Clary." Aline introduced the two of us, "Clary, this is Helen. She's cool. I promise." I smiled, and stuck my hand out to the new addition to what I guess would be our little 'group'. She took it, shaking softly, but not really saying anything. I quickly scanned her. She was platinum blonde with a pair of ice blue eyes, and she was also very tall. Then again, everyone seems tall to the girl that reaches a terrifying 5'1".

"Hey," I decided to start the conversation, then I remembered what I'd actually come for, my duty to Jace, "So, how is Jace?" "He's really..." Helen seemed to search her mind for the right term, and I'm assuming she was trying not to be rude, seeing as there were cameras everywhere.

"Cocky?" Aline supplied, "Player-ish?" I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me, and the chuckle soon turned to a laughing fit. Soon, the two that I now considered my only friends here, joined in.

"I promise. He gets better." I assured them, "You just have to get to know him." Aline turned to me.

"Please tell me that you aren't one of _those_ girls in disguise." I laughed again.

"No." I elbowed her lightly, "_No_. I'm just saying, he really did seem like a nice guy, you just have to remember this is sudden for him too. He's just as scared as the rest of us. I mean, you don't exactly practice having 20 girls throw themselves at you." The two stared at me, speechless.

"Damn, Clary. Are you a counselor or something" Helen said, eyes wide, "If you're not, you should be." Before I had the chance to reply, the girls' faces changed. They were on the small couch across from mine, so they obviously saw something behind me. Finally, I realized what- or more accurately who- it was as he sat down beside me.

"Hey, girls, how are you?" Jace asked, flashing his charming smile. Cue the _stupid freaking butterflies._

"We're great!" I was the first one to reply, "This is Aline, and this is Helen." I motioned to each of them respectively, and Jace stood up, giving them hugs like the gentleman he never was or would be again (I guaranteed it). He turned to me.

"Sorry, I have to ask, but you are..?" I saw the joking glint in his golden eyes, and I rolled my own emerald ones.

"Clary, Clary Fray." I told him, sticking out a hand, "And my first piece of advice to you, remember your contestants' names." He smiled, and this time, it wasn't his _charmer_ smile. It was his real smile, and instead of butterflies, I felt fireworks.

But this time, it wasn't so foreign, almost like a background emotion. It was right then that I knew that no matter what happened, no matter what I felt, this man in front of me was still my best friend. Still _Jace Wayland._ I was reassured of that fact when he pushed my hand aside, enveloping me in his arms, not caring that there might be cameras watching. I wrapped my own arms around his neck, knowing, just by his posture and how tight he held me, that he needed me right now.

"You okay?" I whispered, stroking his back comfortingly.

"No." He said softly, "I'm scared."

"Say you want one on one time with me."

"One on one time?" 

"Yes, just take me... out by the pool."

"You watch this show too much, Clare."

We laughed, separating. Between us, we'd learned to have extremely fast conversations, so the whole thing must have only taken about five seconds.

"Clary, how about I take you out by the pool, you know, to make up for the name thing." He acted like he was sheepish, but I knew Jace, and, if I didn't agree, he would most likely throw me over his shoulder and carry me out against my will.

"That would be great." I linked my arm in the one that he offered me. We walked out and I glanced over me shoulder to see Aline making a heart with her hands. I shook my head, stepping into the cool air, then letting the door swing shut behind us. The second it was closed, my feet left the ground, and I was up in Jace's arms.

"What the _hell_, Wayland?!" I exclaimed, slapping him lightly on the chest.

"You were too slow in those heels." He shrugged. I looped my arms around his neck, letting my head rest against his chest and enjoying the gentle rocking his steps brought. I allowed my eyelids to droop down, only now realizing how stressful and exhausting the day really was. I was so tired that I barely felt Jace lay me down on the patio couch, lift up my head, sit down, then rest my head on his lap. I let out a deep breath, snaking my arms around his waist and snuggling into him.

"Don't fall asleep on me, Fray." He whispered, but the way he was stroking my hair was _not_ helping me stay awake. Or deny the feelings I was developing for him. I groaned in protest, but reluctantly rose to a sitting position. I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes, much to my best friend's amusement.

"Can it, Goldilocks." I threatened halfheartedly.

"Well, I wouldn't insult the person who smuggled in a certain energy drink for you..." I perked up at his words.

"Red Bull?!" I asked excitedly, and he chuckled, handing me the slim can. I opened it and chugged it all without even breathing. With some more energy in me, I was able to think clearly. I took Jace's hand in my own, rubbing comforting circles on his palm.

"What's wrong?" I asked him softly, looking into his eyes, which were wide and vulnerable.

"I don't know how to do this." He started, "I don't know how to choose, I don't know how to know which girl is right. I mean, what if my soul mate is here and I send her home the first week." I internally cringed. He was talking to me about the girl he would _marry, _and I wasn't even in the running. He didn't even know how I felt. Hell, I hadn't known how I felt until today. I was snapped from my thoughts by the feeling of Jace's hand on my face.

"I'm scared, Clare." he whispered, and I gulped. His thumb stroked my cheekbone gently, and the breath seemed to leave my lungs. Jace had never done this before. I mean, we had done so many things, including sleeping in the same bed (without cuddling, of course), but nothing had ever been this... intimate. And I had absolutely _no_ idea what he was thinking, whether or not this was platonic to him or not. Major problem? I think so.

For a few seconds, we just stayed like that, him stroking my cheek, me feeling his breath on my lips. Then, at the same time, we both slowly eased back, resuming our seated positions on the couch. Suddenly, Jace noticed something. I could tell by the way the look in his eyes changed.

"So _this_ is where I'm supposed to give out the first impression rose." He voiced his thoughts. For a second, I stared at him, stupefied, then, I burst out laughing. I laughed so hard that I had to lean against Jace to keep from falling over.

"You're... the bachelor... and you didn't... even... know where... to give out the first impression rose." I said where I could fit the words in.

"Shut up." he shoved me lightly, and my laugh died down. All of a sudden, I spotted something coming towards us.

"Cameras." I hissed in warning, and Jace just smirked. He lifted the delicate red rose into his hand, examining it. The cameras had stopped now, and were trained on us.

"Clary Fray." He turned to me, and I quirked my eyebrows (Yes, plural, because I am physically incapable of raising only one) in question. What the hell was he about to do.

"Will you accept this rose?" He finished, a soft, real smile on his face. My heart filled with joy, and I suddenly understood the way the girls on previous seasons. It just made me feel... giddy. He had picked _me_. I mean, I know he was my best friend, and he probably only picked me because he couldn't choose anyone else, but he still picked _me_!

"Yes." I replied in an equally gentle tone keeping my emotions in check, save for the giant smile on my face. He placed the rose in my hand, and I wrapped my arms around him for the millionth time tonight. "Thank you." I whispered softly into his ear. He squeezed me tighter in reply, and that was all I needed.

**Okay, first off, I hope you like it. Second, there **_**is no Clace yet!**_** That was not them getting together, just an awkward moment. Third, instead of leaving answers to questions in the review...**

**If I get at least ten reviews saying that they want Jace's POV by Sunday, I **_**will**_** do a Jace POV on the last two chapters instead of a new chappie! Okay, well, Adios, my faithful followers! (and yes, if you've read my other fics, you know that I always have, and always will, call/called you **_**my faithfuls! **_**;) )**

**-Shadowhunter5801**


	3. One More NIght

**Hey y'all! I _finally _had time to write! I want to take the time to thank all of my reviewers: eileenaileen, sam, LOVERGIRL, Sharvey, Nkiing, MusicGirl9524, Mollytamale, combatbootchic12, and guests!**

**Sharvey: Totally agree, and I see that now! I hope this will keep you going! :D**

**Guest: I won't rush Clace, and I love the ideas, especially the step up one**

**nkiing: I don't want this to be the _average_ tv show fic!**

**MusicGirl9642: I'm glad it's _amaze balls!_ And I love the boat idea! Totally using that!**

My eyes fluttered open to the tapping of something on the window. For a second, I stared at the ceiling, then stretched out my arm. I pulled myself up into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. The glowing clock in the corner of my room caught my eye. 3:14.

What the hell was up at 3 in the morning. No freaking bird or squirrel could be this psychotic. I groaned, rolling- resentfully, might I add- to my feet. The cold hardwood floor sent shockwaves up my bare feet as I dragged myself to the window. I jerked open my curtains not to find an annoying animal (well not a small one at least), but Jace perched on the windowsill.

I pulled the window up, tightening the blanket I held around my shoulders as a blast of morning air gusted into the room.

"Well, you took your time." Jace stated, jumping inside when I stepped out of his way. He closed and locked the window behind him, and it was then, as I saw the muscles in his back, that I realized he was shirtless.

"What the hell is _wrong _with you?!" I hissed through gritted teeth, removing the blanket from my body and wrapping it around his, "You could've gotten sick." He rolled his eyes.

"You sound like Mom." he grumbled, but with a smile on his face. I glared at him.

"Why are you in my room at _three in the freaking morning?!_" I whisper-yelled, "You're just so lucky that they decided to try letting all of the girls have their own rooms this season, because I have a feeling a few questions would come up if there were more girls than me in here." Jace looked down, biting his lip and shifting from side to side, all signs of joking gone.

"I don't know how to do this, Clare-bear." He said softly, now looking up at me through long eyelashes. I jumped into my bed and patted the area beside me. He slipped under the covers by my side, the both of us leaning against the wall. I knew that right now, all he needed was silence, some time to think.

What I didn't expect was him to pull me into his lap and bury his head in my neck. To be honest, this wasn't the first time we'd been in this position, but it was the first time since I realized what I felt for him. It was even stranger that it didn't feel different though. I returned the hug, pulling back after what seemed like a few minutes.

"Look at me." I told him, and when he didn't, I pushed his chin up so that his golden eyes met mine, "You are Jace Wayland. As in _the _Jace Wayland that all of the girls here are fighting for. Just be _you_. I'm not saying to tell them everything. I'm not saying to act like you do around me, Izzy, Si, Mags, Alec, Maia, Jordan, or Max. I'm just saying to do what comes natural. Don't freak out, just act like it's a normal day." His lips now once again curved up into a small smile.

"God, you're amazing." he whispered, and I blushed, "I don't know how I could do this without my best friend here." My heart broke a little bit at that part. It was so hard telling _myself_ that he only thought of me as a friend, but it hurt ten times worse when he called it out. I shook it off quickly, putting on my brave face for him.

"Now here's what you're gonna do." I gripped his shoulders, "You're going to get up tomorrow morning, and show America what you've _got_. But _first_, you're gonna get your ass to sleep. It's now... 3:30 in the freaking morning, and I, personally, have no interest in dealing with a sleep deprived you. So go to bed." I expected him to move, but he didn't, he just stood there, staring at his feet and shifting uncomfortably.

"Uh... Clare." he seemed nervous and a little embarrassed, two traits that never possessed him, "c-can I stay with you tonight, I don't want to be alone." I had a startling flashback to when the two of us were five, and a much younger, more scared Jace had asked the exact same thing.

"Of course," I replied, automatically grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bed. He lied down, and it was only then that I wondered how the two of us would fit on the small bed. Before I could contemplate any solutions, Jace reached out, grabbed me by the waist, and pulled me into the bed. We lie side by side for a second, half of me hanging off the bed. Jace looked over and noticed.

Without a word, he scooted against the wall, opening his arms invitingly. For a minute, I actually did consider staying on the edge, but I came to the conclusion that I could control myself (even in Jace's arms), and not risk falling and breaking my neck in my slumber. I scooted closer, but was barely over his forearms. I pulled the blanket up over my cold skin, realizing that, for some reason, the mansion's air conditioner was cranked on high.

I tried falling asleep to no avail, starting to shiver a bit. Okay, I was shivering a lot, as in shaking the bed shivering. So, with this fact, it wasn't a surprise when Jace cracked open a golden eye.

"You cold?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded, not even having the strength to lie or joke. Not skipping a beat, he gathered me into his chest, arms tight around my small frame. I stopped breathing. Literally. As I said before, Jace and I had slept in the same bed, but never _cuddled_, so this was all new territory to me.

After a little bit of silence, I returned the embrace, slipping my arms around his bare torso. The heat of his skin immediately warmed me, and I sighed. I hadn't realized how loud it was until Jace's chuckle broke the quiet.

"Someone likes cuddling." He mumbled into my hair. I was thankful for our height difference as I buried my flaming face into the pillow, mumbling an unintelligible answer.

"Night Goldilocks." I said loud enough for him to hear.

"Sleep tight, Chili Pepper." he replied, and I swear I felt his lips press against the top of his head. I wrote it off as wishful thinking, but still burrowed into him. I fell asleep to the feel of him stroking my hair.

I opened my eyes, blinking rapidly to get the sleep out of them. I was about to wiggle out of the arm that weighed me to the bed, but Jace seemed to feel my movement, and he yanked me back to him.

"Morning, Fray." his breath was hot against my ear, and I noticed that his tone was lower, huskier. God, I don't think guys realized that morning voices were among the sexiest thing on the planet.

"Morning Jace." I flipped to face him, just now realizing that we had been spooning. I had not remembered how small the bed was, though, and yelped as I began to fall. All of a sudden, I stopped in midair, and that had something to do with the hand that caught me by the hip.

Somehow, Jace's fingers had found a strip of bare skin between my top and boxers, and, by the look in his eyes, I could tell it wasn't an accident. He hauled me back up and securely against him, but he didn't remove his hand. Instead, his fingers began to make circles on my under my shirt.

"W- what are you d-doing?" I tried to keep my voice steady, I really did, but with Jace staring at me like that, and his hands on me, it was impossible. He arched an eyebrow, obviously spotting my discomfort.

"Well," he lowered his face, lips against my ear, "You've always said you didn't know why girls 'fell into my trap', what better way than to show you." I gulped as he, pulled back, pressing his nose and forehead to mine. "Am I doing a good job?" his voice was the low tone he used on girls he wanted to sleep with. I wanted to let his lips meet mine, but the competitive streak in me flared. I wasn't going to cave first. It took all my willpower, but somehow I slipped out of bed and landed on the floor.

"Eh, so-so." I replied, trying to act nonchalant. Jace followed me, standing once again, movements smooth and graceful.

"Really?" he sounded unconvinced, "No one says my methods are _so-so_." He began to advance on me, and, without thinking, I started to back away.

"I have a feeling," He was gaining on me with each step, "That you're _lying_ to me." At the word _lying_, my back hit the wall. Now, Jace towered over me, hands on the wall on either side of me. I restrained myself, keeping my fists clenched at my sides.

"So you really don't like this?" his breath feathered on my lips. I forced my mouth to remain in an unwavering smirk as I shook my head.

"But are you sure you don't like this?" I let my lips graze his cheek as I pulled back from his ear. His mouth formed a shocked "o", as he obviously didn't expect resistance, much less retaliation. He saw my satisfied expression, and realization took over his features.

"You _honestly_ think you can win?" He asked, hands moving to my hips, "at _this _game? My game?" A hand moved up, and I expected it to move my hair back, for him to give in, but he didn't. Instead he pulled the strap of my tank top off of my shoulder, then moved his hand back to its original position.

"So you're gonna tell me that you don't want this?" he asked, lowering his head. His lips pressed against the bare skin of my shoulder. "You're gonna tell me that you don't like this?" His mouth slid against my skin, closer to my neck, then he kissed it again. "Tell," kiss, "me," kiss, "to stop." His mouth halted above mine, and I couldn't handle it anymore.

I let out a soft whimper, and that was all it took. His lips descended on mine, but it wasn't as fervent and heated as I'd expected. It was soft and slow, almost like he was _trying_ to be careful with me. Not something he'd done with other girls. Ever. I didn't like it.

I pressed harder into the kiss, sliding my fingers into his hair, and egging him on. He let out a growl, and I could tell that he was done being cautious. He powered me back into the wall with a thump, and I got the message, lifting my legs up and coiling them around him. His hands supported my thighs as he backed up so that he was sitting on my bed. I forgot where I was, when it was, I was even confident that if he stopped, I wouldn't know my own name.

His hands slid up my shirt, but suddenly, he stopped, easing back the tiniest bit. I could see it in his eyes. He was asking permission for more than kissing me.

"Yes." I whispered in answer to his silent question. He leaned in again.

And then I woke up.

For _real_ this time.

**HAHAHA! I bet you all thought that was actual Clace :) I told you I wouldn't rush it, and am keeping my promise. All in due time, all in due time. Sorry, I know this isn't much of a chapter, but I **_**had **_**to get this idea out of my head, it was eating me alive! I promise the next chappie will be the second day/ some of the week. I got a lot of reviews saying not to write in Jace's POV cause it would ruin the suspense, and I agree, so no Jace chapters until the end. Sorry! I want to thank all of my followers and I also want to ask...**

**Who is your favorite Mortal Instruments couple of the following:**

**Jaia, Sizzy, or Malec?**

**Review or PM answers!**

**Goodbye my faithful followers!**

**-Shadowhunter5801**


	4. Hate On Me

**Still alive! Put down the pitchforks! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've had so many family things and school has been psychotic, so I haven't really gotten the chance to update. I know, I know, sucky excuse, but it's true. I was _going _to put the group date in here, but the chapter was already _really _long as it is, and maybe, just maybe, I'll stay up late to write the group date chapter tonight. I love you all, and I want to say THANK YOU to ALL of my reviewers. As for the last chapter's question... I'm dissapointed in you guys! MALEC ALL THE WAY HERE! **

I opened my eyes to see Jace's face hovering above mine, the light shining through his hair having almost a halo effect.

"Well someone was having a good dream." he said, and I sat up, pushing him out of the way.

"And why would you think that?" despite my increasingly reddening cheeks, I maintained a straight face and steady voice.

"Well, you were saying my name," Jace stated, head tilted to the side a bit, "Over and over and over..." He raised an eyebrow suggestively, and my jaw dropped, eyes growing wide. _There was no way, no way at a-_ My thoughts were caught off by my friend's booming laughter.

"You should have seen... the look... on your face." He managed in between fits. I let out a relieved breath, glad that I didn't sleep talk. I gulped, the full force of the dream hitting me as I remembered the feel of Jace's lips on me.

"Earth to Clare-bear," fingers snapped in front of my face and I jumped a bit, startled.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He raised an eyebrow. Again. Over the years I'd developed a theory that he raised his eyebrow (yes, one) so much because he _knew_ I couldn't. Back to the topic at hand...

"Uh, I-" my phone vibrated on the nightstand, and I lunged for it, thankful for the distraction. _Isabelle Lightwood_, I read the caller ID, and immediately checked out the window to see if pigs were flying. Izzy never got up on the weekdays before _noon_, so _six thirty_ on a _Sunday_. You can't blame me for being a bit freaked. I tentatively pressed the answer button.

"Hey, Clary!" So not only was she up, but she was chipper.

"It's six thirty." I stated as way of greeting. Hey, don't blame me, I was in a state of shock. A snort sounded through the other end.

"Yeah, I know." she replied, "But it's probably the only time I'll get to talk to you, seeing as at all other hours, they'll be cameras and or other girls around. Now put me on speaker!"

"Uh, why?"

"Because, I want to talk to the both of you."

"Must I again say, it's six thirty, I'm in my room, as are all other _sensible_ people."

"Yeah, but Jace isn't 'sensible'. Now put me on speaker, I know he's in there."

"Fine..."

I rolled my eyes at my friend's antics, but did as she asked.

"You're on." I said. _Who is it?_ Jace mouthed to me. _Izzy_ I mouthed back, but only earned a look of disbelief.

"Hey, Jace!" At least the girl had enough sense to whisper. Jace's eyes grew wide.

"It's six thirty." his words matched mine.

"God, it's like you two are the same person." I could _hear_ Isabelle rolling her eyes, "So, how's LA."

"It's awesome!" Jace and I replied in unison, then we looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Point made!" Izzy called from her side of the phone, "so, Clare, how are the girls?" I bit my lip, pondering on what I should say.

"Well, I met two nice ones, Aline and Helen." I decided to start out with the good ones, "The others are... an acquired taste. To... girly for me." Isabelle chuckled.

"Everyone's too girly for you, Fray." she retorted, "We grew up around guys, I mean, you and your brother, me and mine. We didn't stand a chance." It was at that moment that I realized how much I was going to miss home, my friends, my family.

"Hey, can I talk to Jace for a sec, ya know, off speaker?" Iz asked, and I handed the phone over without thinking. The time with some distance between Goldilocks and I allowed me to think about the one subject I hadn't dared venture into. My crush on Jace. As I thought, and I mean _really_ thought, about it, I realized that I actually had a crush on Jace for a long time, it wasn't recent. The only thing about it was that I'd figured it out recently.

_God, Clary, it would've been nice to have this breakthrough, ya know, two months ago _before_ Jace Wayland was chosen to be America's Bachelor_, I mentally scolded myself.

"Hey, Iz wants you on now." Jace nudged me with a foot pulling me from my thoughts. I took it, placing it against my ear.

"Hey Isa-"

"Have you made a move yet?" Her words cut off mine.

"What do you mean, made a move?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"I mean exactly what I said, _Made a move, _as in have you touched him, flirted with him, kissed him, maybe more..." she let the suggestive words hang.

"_What?!_" My voice came out shrill, causing Jace's head to snap towards me, a questioning look in his eyes. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks, feebly waving a hand to dismiss his worries.

"You know what, Izzy," my voice lowered to a hiss, "Jace is _right there_. I mean _right there._ We are _not_ talking about this now."

"So you're not denying it anymore!" was Isabelle's squealed reply.

I let out an exasperated groan, "Bye, Iz!" I hung up the phone without another word, and Jace walked over to me. I could tell there was something he was dying to say.

"What is it?" I gave in.

"So... someone had a good dream." he restated his earlier theory, apparently not having forgotten about it.

"What are you talking about?" I was able to control my voice, but not the blush that crept up my neck. Goldie's jaw dropped.

"I was just kidding, Chili Pepper," he said, "but it seems I've hit a nerve." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up." I mumbled, and he laughed. "It's time to go downstairs." I stated, getting up and not looking back at the curious boy behind me, "I don't want you to get caught in here." All of a sudden, hands were on my hips, tugging me into a hard chest. Images from the dream flooded back to me, and I couldn't breathe.

"You're telling me about the dream later, Fray." His lips moved against the shell of my ear, breath sending goosebumps flying across my skin. These emotions were so weird, so foreign in regards to Jace. It was so odd, in fact, that I felt the urge to run my fingers across my arms, just to see if the tiny bumps were really there. Suddenly, I was colder than a second before, and it didn't take me long to realize that it was due to the absence of Jace's body heat. I spent on heel to find him already halfway out the window. I jogged over to him, wrapping my arms around his muscled frame without thinking.

"See you in a little bit." I whispered, then felt him return the hug and pull me close.

"Thank you, Clare," his words surprised me, given how rarely he spoke them, "You have no idea how much it means to me. I don't know if I could do it without you." He pulled back, and, if it was anyone other than Jace, I would have been scared they would fall, but my friend possessed an odd, cat-like grace that assured me that he would stay balanced on the trellis.

He brushed a piece of hair away from my face, scattering coherent thoughts. He leaned in, and I closed my eyes he pressed his lips to my forehead. My arms slid up so they were around his neck, and his fell around my waist. I had no idea what she was doing, and was doubtful he did either. We stayed like that for a while, and I soaked in the soft bliss. Too soon, he pulled away, not saying a word as he simply trailed a hand along my cheek, then clambered down down, leaving me staring out the window.

"Someone's in a chipper mood this morning." Aline stated as I bound down the stairs. Admittedly, after the… Room moment… I was feeling like I was on clouds.

"Just a normal day," I skipped (yes, _skipped_) over to where my two friends were sitting, "Ya know, sun shining, birds chirping." I sunk down into the couch beside them. Helen stared at me incredulously.

"You _are_ one of _them_." She said in disbelief, and I snapped out of my trance, forcing a laugh.

"I totally got you guys!" I snorted again, for real this time, and they joined in.

"Hey, you guys want to go for a swim?" I asked, suddenly remembering why I'd come down.

"Nah, we're fine here." Aline replied not looking up from her copy of Divergent. Helen raised an eyebrow at the raven-haired girl.

"Well, _you_ can stay," the blonde stood up with me, "but _I_ feel like a swim. I'm getting go with Clary. Aline lowered the book enough to give Helen puppy-dog eyes.

"Pwease stay with me." Aline pouted playfully, "I don't wanna be alone." I immediately saw the surrender in Helen's icy blue eyes, and rolled my own green ones.

"Go ahead." I'm nudged her with my elbow, and she plopped back down on the couch.

"I guess I'll just go," I placed a hand dramatically over my heart, "All alone. With no friends to laugh with and talk to…" Aline once again lowered her book, rolling her eyes at me.

"We'll be out in ten minutes tops. Promise." She assured me, and I smirked, backing to the door as the two turned their attention back to each other. I slowed a bit, watching the subtle touches exchange between the two. I narrowed my eyes. Was there something there, something I was missing? No, I quickly dispelled the thought, they were on a _dating_ show, for a _guy_.

I shook my head, clearing my mind as I stepped outside. The sun warmed my skin, which was a welcome change from the New York snow. I set my bag down, then stripped my shirt and shorts off, putting them inside the bag. I looked down, mentally approving the black bikini I had on. It hit me that if my hair got wet, I have to redo it, so I tugged my hair up into a bun. I stepped into the water, making my way closer to the other two girls Inn the pool. Kailie and Seelie were their names, at least I think they were.

I saw the two look at me, chatter, laugh, then gesture to me once again. They reminded me too much of those "popular gossip chicks" in high-school, so I treated them the same way.

"Is there's something you want to say to me?" I asked.

"No." Kailie answered, annoying smirk firmly in place.

"Well," I sighed, "if you're gonna a talk about me behind my back, you might as well just bent down and kiss my ass." A surge of pride shot through me when the smirks fell from Kailie and Seelie's faces.

"You wanna know what we were saying?" Seelie crossed her arms.

"Yes," I swam over so that I was inches from Kailie, "I do."

"Fine." I'll give her _some_ credit, the girl didn't back down, "We said that if it was up to us, you wouldn't be here."

"You're too…" Seelie fixed me with the distasteful look, "Short, scrawny."

"Redheaded, annoying." Kailie added.

"Too bad you don't own me." I shrugged, and, to my surprise, she just threw back her head and laughed. I raised my eyebrows.

"It's just that Jace will never keep you here." She replied to my silent question.

"I'll be here longer than you." I stated simply. Both girls were about to retort, but were cut off by someone else coming outside.

"WE HAVE A DATE CARD!" Aline announced as she approached, followed closely by the rest of the girls. Aline carefully tore open the envelope, pulling out the letter.

"Kailie," she read, and I wanted to wipe the smile off the girl in the card's face, "get your sunscreen, Jace." Kailie, Seelie, and a few others squealed. All but Kailie, Seelie, and I filed inside. Kailie waited until we were alone to begin swimming back, not bothering to face us as she spoke.

"Ah, this is gonna be so _fun_," I knew she was trying to make me jealous, "You can just tell he's good in be-" By this time, I had shot over to her, grabbed her shoulder, and spun her sharply around.

"Jace Wayland is not a _thing_." I hissed, "He's not some toy you can screw with and put back in the box. Treat. Him. Right." She simply smirked smugly at me.

"Too bad you don't own me."

And then she walked away.

**Sort of a filler chapter, I know, but I _had _to start the KailieSeelie/Clary rivalry. What do you guys think will happen? Will Clary tell Jace, will Kailie try and sleep with him? Will the date even turn out well, or could Kailie go home? Review, PM, or tweet me your predictions ( FanGirlWarCry)! Till next time!**

**-Shadowhunter5801 **


	5. Break Your Heart

**I'm back! This is the next chapter! No, it does not have Kailie and Jace's date, and yes, it ends with a depressed Clary. Now, for the reviews! IMPORTANT SENTECE addressing my update schedule: I will _try _to update once every one or two weeks, and it will be on the weekends. Also, I _hate _being mean and leaving you guys with a cliffie, or a depressed person (cause I know how it feels), so if I leave a cliffie, I will _usually_ update the next chapter later that day or the day after. I want to thank all my reviewers, and, to answer some questions... **

**Sorry guys, Kailie's staying for a while :/**

**And, to Lilletjet99 (if you haven't checked your PM box): Basically, the bachelor gets 20-27 girls to come on the show, and takes them around the world, eliminating two each week until he gets to the final two/three. When he chooses, he does not _have_ to marry the girl, but everyone usually wants it to end that way ;)**

For the entire day, I had many mental seizures. I was able to keep up the calm facade for Aline and Helen, who, true to their word, had come out and stayed with me for the rest of the day. I can honestly say that it made me feel a little bit better. At least it distracted me, keeping me from biting my nails to the beds.

I debated in my head whether or not to tell Jace what an evil bitch Kailie most likely was (judging by her earlier actions). I'd decided that my words would depend on his actions, so when he came back from the date happy, I couldn't bare to kill his mood. So I held my tongue. I know, Clary Fray holding her tongue? Weird, right. But I would go to the ends of the earth for Jace. It had always been that way, and I had a feeling it always would be. I just hoped him getting a wife wouldn't change that.

Deep down, I knew that Jace cared about me enough that if a girl had a problem with me, and tried to make him stop seeing me, he would end things with her, but he'd never _loved_ a girl, and if he _did_ fall in love, it scared me to death to think that he might choose her over me. Jace Wayland had my heart in his hands, and he didn't even know it. That. Sucked.

Anyways, ending my rant, it's been about three days since their date, and now, we were unsure which was gonna come next. Group date, or another single date. I wasn't worried or freaking out like the other girls, because I had nothing to worry about. I knew I wasn't going on a date, but I also knew I wasn't going home.

As of now, I sat on the couch my back against the arm, legs sprawled out over both Aline and Helen's laps. I was sipping a strawberry smoothie, reading this book about these people who are half demon, and basically have a certain sin that they have to influence other people to do. Or else their fathers (the Dukes) kill them.

I was completely immersed in the text, but was jerked from my imagination by Aline punching my thigh.

"_What?!_" I hissed, annoyed.

"You weren't paying attention." she shrugged, "As I was _trying_ to tell you, Gemma has the next date card. She's about to read it." Helen nodded enthusiastically, gesturing to the tall brunette that stood in the doorway of the large common room. I saw her ripping open the envelope, and rolled my eyes, immediately losing interest and returning to my book.

"Clary," a voice spoke my name, and my head snapped up, "Aline, Helen, Seelie, and Jess, get ready to sweat, Jace." I blinked, shocked. Finally, the words actually got through my thick soul, and my jaw dropped, a slight squeal escaping. Aline, Helen, Jess and Seelie wore wide smiles, but so did Kailie, Seelie, and their group. I had to say, this was one of the most perfect moments I've had in my life (despite the fact that Kailie and Seelie were happy).

"Well c'mon!" Helen pushed my feet to the floor, stood up, then yanked me to my feet, "We have to get ready!" She grabbed Aline's hand too, dragging us both behind as she sprinted up the stairs and to my room. Why it was my room, I had no idea. Helen threw open the door, and I half expected to see Jace spread out on my bed, but the room was empty.

"Why my room?" I voiced my question.

"Cause yours is the closest. Now Aline, here's my room key. Go get me some cute workout clothes, grab an outfit for yourself, and come back here. Oh! And bring our makeup kits." Helen ordered, and Aline complied, jogging out of the door.

"Sit." Helen commanded simply, pointing to my bed. I plopped down as she turned to my closet, rifling through the outfits as she tried to find something she deemed worthy to wear. I sighed sadly.

Normally, it would be Izzy and Magnus obsessing over my date outfit. Alec, Simon, Maia, and Jordan would pipe up their opinions when I came out and modeled it for them. Jace would be preoccupied with threatening the poor guy that decided to ask me out. A small laugh escaped my lips, causing Helen to turn around.

"What's so funny?" she asked. A small smile curled my lips.

"I just miss home," my tone was wistful, "I'm just imagining what my friends would be doing if they were here right now." Helen's expression now matched my own.

"I know what you mean," She shook her head, lips tipped up at the corners. Aline burst in at that moment, arms full, looking like she was about to topple from the weight of everything she was carrying.

"A little help would be nice!" she shouted, teetering unsteadily from side to side as she attempted to make her way to the bed. Helen and I both snapped out of our trances, jumping up and helping carry the things to set them down.

"Okay," Aline breathed, sitting down on the chair at the desk, "let's get to work." Helen threw some clothes at me, pulling me up once again, and shoving me into the bathroom.

"Change!" Aline's voice drifted through the door, and I put the outfit on. I examined myself in the mirror, and was surprised how good I looked. The exercise capris were the perfect balance between being fitted and not showing too much skin, and the green, fitted, tank top brought out my eyes. An impatient fist pounded on the door, and I rolled my eyes, stepping out. Aline smiled, clapping her hands.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed, then ushered me back into the bathroom, Helen following behind with a chair. Aline tugged my shoulders so that I fell back into the seat.

"Now, for makeup." she held up an eyeliner pencil, and I groaned.

45 minutes later, the three of us, Jess, and Seelie stood downstairs, awaiting Jace's arrival. I had gotten away with just some eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss due to lack of time after some profuse begging. Helen and Aline were dressed similarly to me, again due to lack of time.

Now, it was currently 9:15. Jace should have been down here ten minutes ago. We should be leaving in another 15 minutes.

"Do you guys know where he is?" Jess asked softly, and I shook my head. I didn't mind her. She hadn't been mean or anything, she was just so quiet and reserved that I hadn't gotten a chance to really talk to her.

"Sorry," I apologized, "We're on the same page as you." I then turned to my two friends.

"I'll be right back," I excused myself, "I've gotta call a friend quick..." I walked outside, and, after checking that no one was around, dialed Jace's number.

"Hello," his groggy answer made it clear that I had woken him up.

"Get you're _ass_ downstairs," I hissed, bypassing pleasantries.

"Why?" He whined, "It's only... _shit_!" I chuckled as I imagined him seeing the time. "Be down there in five." he hastily ended the call, and I re entered the common area.

"Do you think he's even coming?" I heard a whisper, but I couldn't tell who it came from.

"He probably just overslept," I rejoined the conversation. The girls nodded, obviously considering the conclusion I'd provided. We started making awkward small talk until a crash sounded from the top of the stairs. The six of us whipped our heads towards the sound.

"It was probably just one of the girls upstairs." Lacey dismissed it, but I knew better.

"Be right back!" I called over my shoulder, already on my way to the stairwell. I silently clambered up, hearing Jace talking to someone else. Of course, me being the curious (read: nosy) person I am, I had to investigate. I crept farther up so that I could peek around the corner if I wanted.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay, Sweetie?" I stiffened at the nasally voice, praying with all my heart that it wasn't who I thought. I peered around the wall, only to see Jace pull Kailie down onto his lap.

My throat constricted as I remembered all the times Jace had been my savior, protecting me when I couldn't protect myself. All of those times that I acted strong in the face of my attacker, but would come home bawling, saying that I wasn't good enough. _He_ was the one that held me in his arms, telling me how beautiful I was, telling me that it would all be okay. _He _was the reason that, the next day, the bully would come to school battered and bruised, or too scared to talk to me. I couldn't believe that he could _marry _my bully without even knowing. For the second time that day, the reality of me being possibly pushed out became all too real. I bit my lip, just now noticing the tears that had rolled down my face, leaning back against the wall as I tried to block out the conversation going on next to me.

"Well," Jace's voice was low and sultry, "I'm sorry to end this... pleasant encounter, but I have to go on a group date..."

_Crap!_ I thought, wiping frantically at my cheeks. Jace would know if I'd been crying, and, by this time, there was no use in hiding it. I heard Jace round the corner before I saw him, and he met my eyes with an unfaltering smile.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late!" his eyes left mine and he continued walking downstairs. I stood there for a second, stunned. They boy who'd never let a single tear of mine escape his radar didn't even notice. It felt like a knife had been driven into my heart.

**So... Depressed Clary :( I know, I'm a horrible person. BUT ANOTHER NOTE YOU SHOULD READ! Next chapter (tomorrow hopefully) I will do a Q&A, so I want you guys to leave some questions in the reviews (about me, about the story) and so long as they're not _too_ personal, or they won't give away the story plot, I'll answer. LAST NOTE YOU SHOULD READ! I want all of you to try and guess the book I mentioned Clary was reading, and if you get it, I'll put it in the reviews, if you're the first one, I'll send you a Jace POV of any chapter you want (and you can cash it in later if you want, it doesn't have to be now). Adios, Mis fieles seguidores (my faithful followers)**

**-Shadowhunter5801**


	6. Q&A

**So, I wanted to thank you guys that reviewed and followed BECAUSE I NOW HAVE MORE THAN 100 FOLLOWERS! A SPRECIAL THANKS TO BABYFACEGIRL26 WHO WAS MY 100TH REVIEWER! I also want to thank all of you who guessed that the book was... SWEET EVIL (The Sweet Trilogy was an acceptable answer also) by Wendy Higgins. That is one of my all time favorite book series (Serieses, series's, idk), and my ABSOLUTE FAVORITE series ending. For those of you who haven't read Sweet Reckoning yet, I'm not gonna spoil it though ;). If you haven't read it, you need to... And the entire Sweet Trilogy :P. Anyyyways, sorry I got sidetracked, but the winner iiiiiiiiiiiiis.**

**UNICORNS ROCK!**

**You are awesome! And you reviewed it within the _hour _the chapter was posted. That's seriously cool. My sister also wanted me to tell you that she loves your name (no, she's not little, she's 16, she just LOVES unicorns.) Buuuut, since you aren't in a fanfiction account, I need you to email the address in the AN of the next chapter, and don't worry, it's not a private email, it's for the fic (don't judge, got bored last night :D). I also want to thank...**

**liveloveread485 and kennamarch18 for also submitting correct answers to the question! Now, for the few people who left questions, I thought I'd bring Clary and Jace in to answer them, since all of them are about the plot.**

**Q: (Well, sort of): I want to know what Clary will do**

**Jace: Who knows with that... thing. CLARY DON'T YOU DARE THROW THE MIC AT ME!**

**Q: What do AH and AU mean?**

**Clary: Well, AH means All Human, AU means Alternate Universe (so, not in the shadowhunter world, for Mortal Instruments). And Jace, if you insult me again, so help me god I will punch you.**

**Q: How many chapters do you think this fanfic will be?**

**Me: Errr... I honestly don't know. It's really hard to say, but definitely more than 10. Clary and Jace, please stop making out, you need to answer questions! *Just Kidding***

**Q: Will Simon and Sebastian show up in this fic**

**Clary: Simon, definitely- I think you'll like the next chapter- and Sebestian, may-**

**Jace: Hell. No. I hate that guy. He is _not_ coming near you**

**Clary: Jealous?**

**Jace: You wish**

**Q: Are you going to have Clary tell Jace that she can't spy anymore and she wants to leave because she loves him, and then have him realize he loves her**

**Jace: WHAT?! CLARY LOVES ME?!**

**Clary: Oh calm down, it was probably just a joke. *laughs nervously***

**Jace: But, they said-**

**Me: Moving on...**

**Q: Will this story be a Clace story?**

**Jace: Clary, what's Clace?**

**Clary: I don't know... seriously, I don't, stop giving me that look, Jace. What _is_ Clace?**

**Me: Hehe, don't worry about it guys. Yes, it will be a Clace story. No doubt. Remember this well, because you miiight need the assurance in the future, seeing as I LOVE giant plot twists! :)**

**Okay, well, that was fun to write... but now I think you want to read the next chapter, so, without further ado... (click next chapter button!)**


	7. Dark Horse

**Hey guys! I wanted to let you know a couple things. First, I set up a twitter page for this fic so that all guests can comment. Its called TheBachelorTMI. All of you can post anything on there, and I'll do some contests for rewards on there. Sneak previews will also be posted on the site! I made an email for comments and questions directly to me also (thebachelortmi gmail . Com) without spaces, of course. Thank you for all of my wonderful reviewers, and, I really want you guys to ask things about me. I love getting to know my viewers, so I'm going to do another Q&A, but this one will be next time I update. I ALSO NEED A COVER ARTIST BECAUSE I'M PLANNING ON POSTING THIS FIC ON WATTPAD TOO! EMAIL YOUR SUBMISSION TO THE ACCOUNT ABOVE ^-^)**

The car ride wasn't too bad. I'd forced the earlier encounter with Jace out of my mind, and, I mean, I was next to Aline and Helen. Jace sat in front of us with Jess and Seelie.

"So, when are you gonna tell us where we're going?" I asked loudly, gaining Jace's attention. He fixed me with a Cheshire Cat smile.

"You'll just have to wait, won't you." He winked at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Ass." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" he raised an eyebrow, as in one singular eyebrow, and I could tell that now, he was just trying to piss me off with his stupid eyebrow.

"You know exactly what I said." I shrugged nonchalantly. He narrowed his eyes, then _stood up_ in the middle of the moving limo.

"Jace!" I exclaimed as he plopped down between Aline and I, "What the _hell_ are you thinking?! Do you have a death wish?!"

"I guess I do, seeing as I sat next to _you_." He shot me a wide grin that I wanted to smack off his face. I stretched up so that my lips were millimeters from his ear.

"I will kill you slowly and painfully, and I will enjoy doing it." I whispered, making sure that my voice was to quiet for the cameras to pick up. Then, I pulled back, winking as if I'd said something suggestive. His smile only grew wider.

"Of course you would." He replied coyly, catching on to my game. I chuckled as I noticed that his arm now rested across the back of the seat behind me, a classic cheesy move, even though he wasn't quite touching me. I was about to either ask why, or call him out on it when the limo began to follow a series of curves.

Jace's arm dropped to wrap around my waist, pulling me to him. I didn't question or resist the embrace, instead, gladly accepting it. He knew how much I hated curving roads. How, ever since the accident, I'd feared them.

By this point, nothing processed in my brain, though. All I could hear was the squeal of brakes and the screech of swerving tires. All I could see were headlights approaching way too fast. All I could smell was smoke and burning rubber. All I could feel was scaling metal pressing into my skin.

"It's okay." Jace's whisper somehow broke through my haze, "I'm here. You're okay, we're fine. Nothing's gonna happen." I pulled myself back into reality to be met with the concerned stares of Aline and Helen.

"Are you okay?" Aline asked softly.

"Yeah," I kept my voice steady, "Why do you ask?"

"You just got really pale, all of a sudden." Helen told me, "And your eyes got so blank, like you weren't even here."

_I'm just really nervous for the date_, I mouthed, feeling a twinge of guilt as they offered knowing smiles. We hit a bump, and I stiffened, but the tightening of Jace's arm around me comforted me, even though he was in the middle of a conversation with Jess.

He squeezed my hip, as if to tell me that it was all okay, that he wouldn't let anything happen to me, and I nodded slightly, knowing he was watching me out of the corner of his eye. Finally, the road ceased to twist, and my stomach uncoiled. I didn't quite know how to interpret the fact that Jace's arm stayed firmly around me.

"Close your eyes!" Jace instructed all of us, and we complied as the limo slowed, "On three open them. One, Two, _Three!_" We all leapt forwards to look out the window, met with the sight of none other than Idris Dance Studio. My face broke out into a wide smile.

"No way!" I was the first one to speak, "We're going to _Idris!?_"

Allow me to explain. Back in New York, a few years ago in a game of truth or dare, Jace and I had been dared to take a ballroom dancing class. Surprisingly, we ended up liking it, and kept taking the classes at Clave Ballroom Dance. We had (read: wanted) to come to LA about two months before shooting started, to get used to the city of course. Jace and I had complained about not being able to go to dance classes (which we'd been relentlessly teased about), only to find that, as a surprise, the rest of the gang had enrolled us in classes for our free time at Idris. We had, surprisingly, become Haley Scott's (the instructor) favorite pair, and she was so nice too. Her and her husband (Nathan) were awesome to hang out with. And now, we were here again.

"We're taking dance classes?" Seelie asked.

"You'll find out when we all get out of the car," Jace winked, slipping out of the limo. I was close behind, followed by my two friends, then Jess and Seelie.

"Okay!" Jace clapped his hands together, standing in front of the studio's door, "Yes, we _are_ taking a dance lesson. We will be doing the tango and rumba, the hottest dances out there. So, are you guys ready to sweat?!" I rolled my eyes at the innuendo, then cheered with the other girls.

"Any questions?" He asked, then pointed to Seelie, who'd raised her hand.

"Who will the rest of us be dancing with?" She twirled her hair around her finger, giggling in true ditsy girl fashion, "Ya know, when we aren't with you."

"Some of the dancers from the studio that volunteered." Jace answered, but the glint in his eyes told me he was lying. Now, I was curious. "Are you guys ready to go in?" He tried to get us pumped up, and it worked.

"YEAH!" We yelled in response. Then, Jace opened the door with a flourish, and we all bounded in. My first thought when my eyes landed on the back of the tall, sparkly man was _No. Freaking. Way._

Then, he turned around, and sure enough, I met the catlike eyes of Magnus Bane. Next to him stood Alec, Simon, and Jordan. If it was possible, my smile grew. I knew their plan instantly, having been friends with them for so many years. They wanted to scope out the girls _without_ anyone knowing that they were some of the most important people in Jace's life.

It took all of my willpower not to squeal and hug them. I only now realized just how much I missed seeing my friends' faces. Haley stepped out onto the floor, meeting my eyes and offering a quick wink that was too quick for anyone else to catch. Good, she knew not to say anything about my relation to the bachelor.

"Hi girls!" her smile was contagious, "My name is Haley James Scott, and I'm the owner and instructor of Idris. I'm so glad that I get to teach you all today! I'm sure Jace told you, we'll be learning the rumba and the tango today. These are my assistants." Haley stepped back, allowing the guys to introduce themselves.

"Magnus Bane, at your service." Said man offered a bow and his trademark grin.

"Uh... I'm Simon." in true Simon awkwardness, he offered a little wave.

"I'm Jordan." his greeting was similar to Simon's, but a little bit more confident.

"Alec." Alec kept the emotionless face and tone he usually used with new people. I didn't miss the subtle elbow to Alec, courtesy of his boyfriend.

"Well," Haley clapped her hands together, "as you can see, my assistants aren't the most... social people." She winked, and everyone laughed, including the boys. "And on that note," she continued, walking over to the stereo, "let's get started! Jace, come up here." She waved him up to the front, and he gladly walked up to her.

"Jace here is going to demonstrate some of the things you might be doing today. Now, we need one girl to come up with him. Don't worry, it'll just be something simple, and Jace will lead you. I think a good pick would be..." I stopped paying attention as she scanned the crowd, knowing she would pick a beginner so that someone would get a learning experience out of it, "You." I tapped my foot, lost in my own mind as I waited for whoever it was to go up, when Aline elbowed me. I snapped back to attention only to find both Jace and Haley staring at me.

"Me?" I pointed to myself, unsure of whether or not this was a joke. Haley laughed.

"Yes, you..." she trailed off, as if asking my name. "Clary." I supplied, even though she already knew it. I strode to the front of the class, feigning confidence as my mind raced. What game were the two playing at. Their smiles had assured me that this had been planned, but what was in store for me?

"Clary, Jace will be showing you some moves, and all you need to do is let him lead you, and the rest should come naturally. The rest of you, watch them. I'll call out any mistakes. I think you'll like the song I have picked out for you guys." she scrolled on her iPod until she came to the one she was looking for, "I'm sure you're familiar with it. It's by Katy Perry, and it's called _Dark Horse_."

A cunning smirk spread across my own face. I knew what was going on now. You see, about a week after we got here, Haley realized that we were far from beginners, so she asked us to help her with the newcomers. She taught us a certain routine, telling me that at first, I was supposed to act like the one that didn't really know anything, then _BAM!_ We'd shock the people with our mad skills.

Okay, so those weren't her _exact_ words, but I think you get the general idea.

Jace grabbed one of my hands and placed his other one on my waist.

"Now, put your free hand on my shoulder, stand up straight, and lock your form." he "instructed", and I did as he asked, acting like getting it correct took effort.

"Good!" he complimented me, "Now we're gonna start the music, and right away, I want you to step back when I step forwards, then step forwards when I step back, got it?"

"Got it." I confirmed, then Jace turned and nodded at Haley, signaling her to start the music. The intro began to play, and I did as Jace had commanded before.

"Ready to do something a little bit more complicated?" Jace asked over the music after just a few steps.

"Yeah." I replied, we smiled.

_Let's rage_

Jace pulled me tight against him into a frame, and we started _really_ dancing.

_I knew you were_

_You were gonna come to me_

We moved fluidly across the floor, our eyes locked on each other's, the world around us falling away as we became caught up in the dance.

_And here you are_

_But you better choose carefully_

_And I_

_I'm capable of anything_

_Of anything and everything_

_Make me your Aphrodite_

_Make me your one and only_

_But don't make me your enemy_

_Your enemy_

"Tighten your frame Jace. Clary, loosen your hips." Haley called out.

_So you wanna play with magic  
_

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
_

_Baby do you dare to do this?  
_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
_

_Are you ready for, ready for  
_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm  
_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
_

_There's no going back_

Mark my words  


_This love will make you levitate  
_

_Like a bird  
_

_Like a bird without a cage  
_

_But down to earth  
_

_If you choose to walk away, don't walk away_

It's in the palm of your hand now baby  


_It's a yes or no, no maybe  
_

_So just be sure before you give it all to me  
_

_All to me, give it all to me_

So you wanna play with magic  


_Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
_

_Baby do you dare to do this?  
_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
_

_Are you ready for, ready for  
_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm  
_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (love trippin')  
_

_There's no going back  
_

"Get ready for the lift!" Haley shouted, knowing that her version of the song skipped the rap verse, and we did just that.

_So you wanna play with magic  
_

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for (you should know)  
_

_Baby do you dare to do this?  
_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (like a dark horse)  
_

_Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)  
_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm)  
_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (mine)  
_

I ran towards Jace, who braced for me to fly, then jumped into his arms. He held me by the waist, letting me slide down until our noses crossed, and my lips were millimeters were his.

_There's no going back._

I felt his warm, minty breath fan across my face, his mouth curving into a smile that rivaled my own.

"That was amazing!" Haley exclaimed, and I wanted to jump with joy. Haley was very nice, but compliments were rare coming from her in regards to dance.

"You can let Clary down now." she laughed, and it was just then that we realized that I was still in Jace's arms. He lowered me to the ground, and we turned and beamed at the rest of the girls, who's jaws were dropped in shock.

"I've taken ballroom dance for a few years." the lie came off the top of my head, "Jace and I planned this last night. It was quick, and we got most of the moves from Dancing With the Stars. It was just a quick fix to shock you guys!" Luckily, against all odds, the girls seemed to accept my fib. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I went to stand with the group.

"Okay!" Haley scanned everyone as the crowd grew silent, "Jace will be assigning you all partners as he sees fit. I trust his judgement, and my assistants all know what to do. I'll be walking around, observing. They'll only do very simple steps with you, and if you have any questions at all, just ask me!" With that, Haley gestured to Jace, who now stood front and center.

"Okay..." his eyes ran over all of us, then the guys, "Let me just remind you, this is a temporary arrangement, all of you will get a chance to dance with everyone, but... Helen, go ahead and go with Simon, Aline go with Alec, Jess go with Jordan, Seelie come with me, and Clary, that leaves you with Magnus."

_Tone him down_, Jace mouthed to me so quickly that I almost missed it. I nodded, stifling laughter. We all walked to our respective partners, and Magnus and I positioned ourselves accordingly. We'd chosen the secluded back corner so that we could talk without anyone else hearing us.

"So," Magnus smiled, "Who tied you down and forced you to wear a little bit of makeup?" I couldn't help the snort that escaped me.

"Wow, Mags," I deadpanned, "I'm so glad to see you too! I mean, a month away was so long, and I'm so happy you're here." He rolled his eyes.

"What, you couldn't even go a few weeks without my magnificent fashion sense to guide you?" He winked. I blinked, expressionless.

"You've been spending too much time with Jace." I stated simply, and we both burst into laughter.

"I suppose you're right." He admitted, "I think he may be rubbing off on me."

"No." I dragged out the word, sarcasm evident in my tone, "Not at all."

"Rotate partners!" Jace called, and Magnus and I stopped. He pulled me into a hug. "I really did miss you, Clary." He whispered.

"I missed you too!" I replied with a smile, before looking around for whoever didn't have a partner yet. The one that stood alone was the raven-haired, blue-eyed boyfriend of the man I'd just danced with. Wordlessly, he walked over to my corner, locking us both in a frame.

"Hey, Alec," I offered a cheesy smile, "long time, no see." He simply nodded, face still void of emotion. I knew he was trying not to risk anything, treating me just as he had with the other girls, but I wasn't about to stand for it.

I narrowed my eyes at him playfully, then adjusted my expression to match his own void one. When a smile began to tip his lips up, I resisted the urge to break. It became even harder when he shook with suppressed laughter. Finally, he let it out, doubling over as he laughed. That was when I broke, leaning on him so as to not fall over. We didn't even calm down before Jace yelled "Rotate!" once again. This time, I got Jordan.

"Hey Kyle!" I wore the same smile I had with Alec, but Jordan actually smiled back.

"Hey Clare." he spun me around, "So, how's the bachelorette life been treatin' you?" I groaned.

"Let's just say that I might be stuck with a few that I would rather stab myself than go to dinner with." Jordan chuckled.

"So what's the info on the girls here?" he asked curiously. "Helen and Aline are really nice," I complimented, "I've actually made really good friends with them. Jess is sweet, but she's so quiet that I haven't gotten the chance to get to know her. And Seelie... the only thing I can say is, avoid her." Jordan snorted, and I made a face.

"I'm not joking," I told him seriously, "stay away from her."

"That bad?" Jordan raised an eyebrow (singular), and I pinched him. Apparently, Jace's mannerisms hadn't _just_ spread to Mags. He smirked just in time for Jace to yell once again.

"Bye, Clare!" Jordan hugged me before walking away, and Simon approached. I wanted with all my heart to hurl myself into his arms, but I restrained myself.

"Hey, Si." I couldn't keep myself from wrapping my arms tightly around his neck as he approached.

"Need... Air." He choked out jokingly before returning the embrace, "I'm guessing you missed me." I slapped the back of his head.

"Are you psycho?!" I hissed, "Of course I missed you!" He beamed.

"What? Jace too busy with the other girls to play Dead or Alive with you?" his words caused me to flinch, and that was my undoing.

"What was that?" Simon asked, eyebrows (yes, plural, he was actually nice to me) raised.

"What was what?" I asked innocently, but I already knew I was doomed. Simon could read me better than anyone, save for Jace.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean."

"No..." 

"So you mean you didn't just flinch when I mentioned Jace being too busy with other girls?"

"Again, no..."

"Well that's good, 'cause I'm sure Jace's gotten some from the other girls, or at least made out with them."

I growled, as in a pure, animalistic growl. I took in a sharp breath as I realized what I'd done. Yeah, there was no avoiding it now, and judging by the triumphant look on Simon's face, he hadn't been anywhere close to missing it.

"I really should've listened to Izzy..." He mumbled, and I gaped.

"Izzy _told_ you?!" My voice came out louder than intended, and I blushed as I felt several pairs of eyes on me.

"I think it's time to rotate one last time!" Jace called yet again, and I let out a relieved breath, thankful to not have to withstand Simon's questioning. Jace himself strode over, but Simon didn't move yet.

"Have fun you two!" He winked at me, then walked off, leaving me with my mouth agape. Jace and I found our positions, but, unlike with the others, I felt Jace's fingers on me like they were burning, my skin tingling under his touch. God, I was whipped.

"What was that whole thing about?" he asked.

"What whole thing?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Well, you just yelled at Simon randomly, then he winked and said 'Have fun you two' all suggestively..." Jace trailed of, and I mentally cringed.

"Simon's still just teasing me about having to fight for your love..." I lied, and, luckily, it came out flawless. Sadly, it was Jace I was _attempting_ to lie to.

"Uh-huh," he said in disbelief, "Sure. So, we have a lot to talk about tonight, like what that whole thing was _really_ about, your dirty dream, and..." Jace trailed off.

"And what?" Now, I had to know.

"Later." He whispered in my ear, then gestured discreetly to the cameras nearing us. For the rest of the time, we danced in a comfortable silence, no words needed between us to feel better. Haley told us all goodbye before we left, giving us each a hug. I only realized how dark it was when we stepped outside.

"Okay ladies!" Jace's voice stopped our chatter, and our attention turned to him, "I know it's late, but we still have one more thing to do. I believe all of us will be having a very nice dinner at Mar'sel's. Is anyone hungry."

"YEAH!" we all shouted, laughing at our own eagerness.

"Then let's go!" Jace entered the limo, and we followed. Well, this would be interesting.

**Okay, by far the longest chapter I've written. Almost 4,000 words! Woah. What are you guys wondering now? How's the dinner gonna go down? What was the accident Clary was so freaked out about? What is Jace gonna ask? And _what_ was with the arm thing in the limo? I mean, Jace _left his arm there_! *Gasp* O_o. THE QUESTIONS FOR THIS CHAPTER WITH THE REWARD OF A SNEAK PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER (a short one since you could probably just google the answer) FOR THE FIRST TO ANSWER: What show is Haley James Scott from? And _who_ danced to Dark Horse on Dancing With the Stars? Yes, two questions! Amazing, right?! Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, mes fidèles! (Until next time, my faithful followers- in French this time!)**

**-Shadowhunter5801**


End file.
